Faith
by DeviL53
Summary: Sebuah Oneshoot yang mengungkapkan keinginanku sebagai seorang Cassiopeia dan Yunjaeshipper..  Dibuat untuk merayakan hari 7th anniversary TVXQ walau mungkin sudah sedikit terlambat..  Warning! Shounen-Ai, Don't like don't read!


Title: Faith  
Genre: Friendship, romance  
Rating: PG  
Cast: Yunjae, the rest of DBSK member  
Author: Hyerin  
Disclaimer: I wish they could be mine but yeah wa know that DBSK belong to themself  
Warning! Shounen Ai

A/N:  
FF ini aku bwt dalam rangka untk memperingati DBSK 7th Anniversary  
Jujur aku ga punya ide sbenarnya, tp krna ngebet abis pengen bwt ff di hari bsar DBSK jadi ya bgni lha jadinya.. So, kalau critany krg menarik dimaklumin ya^^  
AKTF!

**xoxoxo**

-Seoul International Airport-

Ketiga orang pria itu melangkahkan kakinya turun dari dalam pesawat. Guratan rasa lelah tersirat jelas pada garis-garis wajah mereka. Namun biar seberapa besar pun rasa lelah itu, mereka tetap saja tersenyum, sebab seluruh letih yang mereka alami seakan terbayar lunas begitu mereka melihat kerumunan fans mereka, Cassiopeia, tengah berdiri menyambut kepulangan mereka ke tanah air di pintu masuk kedatangan mancanegara.

Jaejoong memandang kerumunan itu dengan seulas senyum pada bibirnya, sesekali ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang-orang itu.  
Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti. Tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah poster yg dibawa oleh salah seorang fans mereka.

Yoochun dan Junsu menyadari kejanggalan sifat Jaejoong, mereka mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong dan seketika saja tatapn mereka berubah sayu.

Poster itu memampangkan foto TVXQ pada awal-awal debut mereka yang ditempelkan pada sebuah karton putih. Sebenarnya fans yang lain pun banyak yang membawa poster TVXQ. Tidak akan ada yang istimewa dari gambar itu kalau saja bukan karena tulisan yang berada di bawah gambar tersebut.

'Happy 7th Anniversary TVXQ!  
JYJ+Homin= TVXQ  
Forever 5  
Always Keep The Faith!  
Love Cassiopeia'

Jaejoong membaca tulisan itu berulang kali.  
Benar, 2 hari lagi adalah tepat 7 tahun berdirinya TVXQ, dan betapa ia ingin merayakannya berlima lagi, seperti tahun-tahun yang dulu. Ia masih ingin berharap walaupun dia tahu hal itu mustahil.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata telah jatuh dari sudut matanya, membasahi pipinya yang mulai tampak kemerahan menahan tangis.  
Jaejoong segera menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin orang-orang melihat dirinya menangis. Junsu dan Yoochun yang melihatnya segera bergerak ke sisi kanan dan kiri Jaejoong, menutupi wajah pria itu dari pandangan orang-orang.

Mereka bertiga pun segera berjalan keluar dari bandara tersebut dan masuk ke dalam sebuah van yang disediakan khusus untuk menjemput mereka.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap, hanya hening yang tercipta di sepanjang perjalanan menuju hotel tempat mereka akan menginap.  
Jaejoong sudah dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Ia kini menatap kosong keluar jendela sementara kedua member yang lain memandangnya cemas.

Mereka tau persis bagaimana perasaan hyungnya itu, karna mereka juga merasakannya walau mungkin tidak sebesar dan sedalam yang dirasakan pria cantik itu.

Mereka juga merindukan Yunho dan Changmin. Perpisahan yang kini mereka alami tidak akan mungkin mampu menghapus perasaan yang telah terjalin setelah bertahun-tahun kebersamaan mereka. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat usaha SM untuk memutuskan kontak di antara mereka, perasaan itu akan tetap ada.

Junsu menghela nafas pelan. Keheningan ini terasa menyiksa batinnya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanyanya, memecah kesunyian yang terasa kian menghimpit.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Jaejoong masih terlalu larut di dalam pikirannya kembali menghela nafas.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?" ulangnya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kuat yang berhasil menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Junsu sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Gwenchana Su-ah.." katanya sebelum kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sadar tidak ada gunanya mengungkit hal itu sekarang.

**xoxoxo**

Lonceng gereja berdentang nyaring, memanggil umat Kristiani untuk bersiap menyambut hari kelahiran-Nya. Jaejoong menatap gereja di hadapannya dengan perasaan hampa. Semakin ia melangkah masuk ke dalamnya, semakin hatinya terasa perih.  
Pikirannya memutar kembali memori masa lampau yang telah berusaha dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

Samar-samar dirinya mendengar kembali suara itu. Suara Yunho ketika melamarnya di tempat ini.

**-FB-**

"Wah Yun, kau lihat? Gereja ini megah sekali, pantas saja ini menjadi gereja terbesar di korea."

Jaejoong memandang gereja itu kagum. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau suka Jae? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita menikah di gereja ini saja?"

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sementara Yunho masih terus tersenyum. Yunho menggenggam sebelah tangan Jaejoong sebelum kemudian berlutut dihadapan kekasihnya itu dengan sebuah kotak kecil pada tangannya.

"Would you marry me Jae-ah?"

**-End of FB-**

Jaejoong menatap cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya.  
Air matanya kembali terjatuh, berlabuh tepat di atas cincin tersebut, cincin yang diberikan Yunho pada saat itu.

Ia kembali terisak. Akankah ia menjawab Ya pada saat itu bila ia tahu beginilah akhirnya?  
Jaejoong mencengkram dadanya erat, lagi-lagi hatinya terasa sakit.  
Ia mulai kembali menggumankan nama Yunho berulang kali. Selalu saja begini yang terjadi setiap kali dirinya mengingat pria itu.

"Jaejoong hyung?"

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Key berjalan menghampirinya. Sepertinya dia baru saja kembali dari dalam gereja.  
Apakah itu berarti misa natalnya telah selesai?Jaejoong tertegun.  
Sudah berapa lama ia menangis di sini?

Jaejoong buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat Key semakin mendekat.

"Halo Key, lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?" tanyanya seraya memaksakan seulas senyum pada bibirnya.

"Aku baik hyung. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di Korea. Apa Junsu dan Yoochun hyung juga ada di sini?"

Jaejoong baru saja akan menjawab saat tiba-tiba handphone Key berbunyi. Key melirik ke arah Jaejoong setelah melihat orang yang meneleponnya sebelum kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo, Yunho hyung? Ada apa?"

'DEG'

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat nama Yunho diucapkan. Ia menatap handphone itu lekat-lekat.  
Key sepertinya mengerti maksud tatapan Jaejoong itu. Ia segera memotong segala ucapan Yunho.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin bicara denganmu." katanya kepada Yunho.

Key mengulurkan Hpnya ke arah Jaejoong yang diterimanya dengan tangan bergetar. Jaejoong menempelkan Hp itu ke telinganya sendiri. Tangisnya kembali pecah tepat ketika suara berat milik Yunho ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Key? Kau masih di sana? Siapa yang mau berbicara denganku?" tanya Yunho.  
Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menangis.

"Key? Kalau kau tidak menjawab juga aku akan menutup teleponnya."

Panik segera menyergap Jaejoong begitu ia mendengar ancaman Yunho. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Setiap inci hatinya seakan berteriak menolak kehilangan alunan suara orang yang amat dirindukannya itu.

"Ja-jangan tutup!" sahutnya cepat setengah berteriak, membuat orang yang berada di sisi lain sambungan itu tertegun kaget. Bukan karena kuatnya suara yang mendadak diterimanya, melainkan karena ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

"J-jaejoong? Jae? Ini benar-benar kau boo?" tanya Yunho terbata. Ia merasakan matanya mulai terasa panas oleh air mata.

Jaejoong kembali terdiam. Suaranya seakan menolak untuk keluar, tenggelam di balik deraian isakan yang mengalun dari dalam bibirnya.

Yunho ikut terdiam. Ia tahu Jaejoong kini sedang menangis. Air matanya sendiri pun telah terjatuh bebas dari pelupuk matanya.  
Tak seorang pun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Keduanya hanya diam, terhanyut di dalam isakan masing-masing. Menyuarakan kerinduan yang selama ini terpendamkan.

Key menatap lirih sosok rapuh Jaejoong yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Betapa ia ingin membantu kedua hyungnya itu. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.  
Mendadak sesuatu seperti menerjang sudut ingatan Key. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa lupa?  
Ia bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Key tersenyum senang. Perlahan ia meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya pada pundak Jaejoong, membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hyung, berikan Hpmu kepadaku dan cepatlah masuk ke dalam gereja itu." katanya, namun Jaejoong tidak bergeming.

Key berdecak, sadar bahwa pikiran hyungnya itu sedang berada di tempat lain saat ini. Tanpa basa-basi Key segera merogoh saku jaket Jaejoong dan mengambil Hp miliknya. Ia kemudian berbisik di telinga pria cantik itu.

"Masuk ke dalam hyung, Yunho hyung ada di sana. Jumpai dia, anggap saja ini hadiah natal dariku untuk kalian berdua." bisiknya, yang seketika berhasil membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tidak percaya.

Key hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk pelan, berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong.  
Seluruh rasa ragu yang tadinya menyertai Jaejoong seketika sirna. Ia membisikkan ucapan terima kasih kepada Key sebelum akhirnya melesat ke dalam gereja tersebut.

Key tersenyum senang. Perlahan ia mengambil Hp cadangannya dan mulai mengetikkan sebuah sms.

'Pergilah ke gereja , kau akan menemukan hadiah natal terindah di sana'

Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada hp Jaejoong. Sms itu segera terkirim ke nomor orang yang ia tahu pasti akan dapat melengkapi hadiah natal darinya.  
Key tersenyum puas ketika melihat ketiga pesan itu telah sukses terkirimkan. Ia kemudian merapatkan jaketnya dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Merry Christmas dan Happy Anniversary TVXQ!" teriaknya kuat sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan gereja itu.

**xoxoxo**

Sementara itu, Jaejoong tengah berlari secepat mungkin ke arah gereja yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. Dia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia akan dapat bertemu lagi dengan pemilik separuh hati dan jiwanya.

Yunho masih terus terisak. Jaejoong dapat mendengar hal itu dari handphone Key, namun ia tidak berniat memberitahu Yunho. Ini harus menjadi sebuah kejutan.

Jaejoong berhenti berlari begitu akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu gereja.  
Ia menghapus peluh di keningnya serta mengatur nafasnya sebelum kemudian membuka pintu itu.  
Begitu pintu itu terbuka matanya dengan segera menelisik ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari satu sosok pria yang familiar baginya, yang akhirnya berhasil ditemukannya. Pria itu sedang duduk menangis di bangku barisan terdepan, tepat di hadapan altar. Tempat yang dulu menjadi posisi favorit mereka di gereja ini.

Perlahan Jaejoong berjalan menghampirinya. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di seluruh ruangan suci itu, membuat Yunho menoleh ke arahnya.

Sesaat mereka membeku di tempatnya. Keduanya hanya saling menatap wajah masing-masing sampai akhirnya Yunho berlari ke tempat di mana Jaejoong berdiri. Ia merengkuh pria itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Isakan tangis kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini disebabkan oleh kebahagiaan.

"Jae? Joongie, ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Yunho di sela-sela tangisnya. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meraba setiap inci wajah Jaejoong, tatapannya tidak pernah terlepas dari kedua bola mata coklat pria itu.  
Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Yunho pada dahinya. Yunho kemudian mencium kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam, disusul oleh kecupan pada kedua pipinya, hingga akhirnya terhenti pada bibirnya.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong lembut. Ciuman itu terasa begitu murni, hanya berisikan cinta dan kerinduan. Yunho mengemut bibir bawah Jaejoong pelan, meminta akses untuk dapat mengeksplor gua manis milik pria itu, yang dengan senang hati diberikannya.  
Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat merasakan lidah Yunho menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Lidah mereka bertemu, berpagut di dalam pertarungan untuk mendominasi, yang tentu saja pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Yunho. Yunho mendorong masuk lidahnya lebih dalam lagi, tidak ingin meninggalkan seinci pun tidak tersentuh olehnya.  
Rasa manis dari mulut Jaejoong benar-benar membuainya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa besar ia merindukan pria itu.

Bibir mereka terus terpaut entah untuk berapa lama mereka tidak peduli. Mereka baru memisahkan diri saat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun memasuki gereja itu.

"UMMA!" teriak Changmin begitu ia melihat Jaejoong. Ia segera berlari dan memeluk pria yang tengah memandanginya kaget itu.  
Junsu dan Yoochun juga berjalan dan memeluk tubuh Yunho bergantian.

"Jae hyung, ah tidak, Umma, jeongmal bogoshippo" kata Changmin begitu ia melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Nado Minnie.."

Jaejoong sudah kembali menangis. Yunho yang melihat hal itu segera merangkulkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong sebelum beralih ke arah ketiga pendatang baru itu.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku di sms oleh Key untuk segera kesini." jawab Changmin.

"Kalau aku dan Junsu di sms oleh Jae hyung." sambung Yoochun.

Jaejoong memandangnya aneh. Ia tidak merasa pernah mengsms mereka. Tiba-tiba ia teringat. Hpnya tadi diambil oleh Key.

"Sepertinya kali ini kita harus banyak berterima kasih kepada Key." Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum kemudian menceritakan pertemuannya dengan pria itu tadi.

Keempat orang lainnya mengangguk mengerti ketika mereka selesai mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong.  
Changmin kemudian mengeluarkan sebuai kotak dari plastik yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Kita memang berhutang budi padanya. Lihat, dia sampai menyuruhku membawa kue untuk merayakan hari besar besok." katanya seraya memasangkan lilin pada kue berangka 7 pada kue tersebut.

"Happy Anniversary! Walaupun hari besarnya itu besok, tapi mungkin tidak masalah kita merayakannya hari ini. Setidaknya kita merayakannya berlima." sambung Changmin lagi, disusul oleh anggukan dari hyung-hyungnya.

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir semakin deras.  
Ya, setidaknya mereka masih merayakannya bersama. Ia yakin apapun yang terjadi, di manapun mereka berada, tidak peduli seberapa jauh mereka terpisah, hati mereka berlima tetaplah satu, tergabung di dalam naungan kata TVXQ.

Always Keep The Faith!

**~END~**

Jujur aku sangat berharap hal ini adalah kanyataan.. I miss them so damn much! Aku tidak tahu ff ini akan sesuai dengan harapan kalian atau tidak, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan mimpi terbesarku..

Review please..


End file.
